


Internet Assholes

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Gen, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Sometimes, it sucked to be internet famous.Tumblr Anon said: Michael getting defensive over Reader





	

It was happening again. The internet assholes.

You sighed, running your fingers through your hair. Even though you knew it was all hate, you couldn’t help but read it all.

What the fuck is Y/N even doing for the company? She’s not even good eye candy haha

Petition to have Geoff fire Y/N. She’s not even funny

Y/N is such a dumb cunt

Y/N is so god damn ugly why the fuck is she even alive

Y/N, I speak for all of the fans when I say: kill yourself, you dumb bitch.

“Fuck.” You groaned, burying your face in your arms on your desk. You knew better than to listen to the shitty YouTube comments, but sometimes… You weren’t suicidal, and you weren’t depressed by any means, and so you didn’t really take their insults to heart, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

And then, you made a giant ass mistake. You fell asleep, and you didn’t close your screen to hide the shitty comments.

“What the fuck is this?”

You nearly jumped out of your skin with a squeak at the sound of the very familiar yell of your boyfriend, Michael Jones. In your sleepy confusion, you had no idea what he was so upset about, until you followed his line of sight to the computer in front of you. You winced, but took a deep breath. You had been dating Michael for almost a year now, you knew how to deal with his moods.

“It’s assholes on the internet, Michael. What else is new?” You asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow. He of all people knew how shitty the YouTubers were.

He frowned at you, crossing his arms over his chest. “How long has this been going on?”

“Goddamn, Michael. I get it just as much as everybody else in the company. I’m not the only one that this is happening to. Hell, you get it too.”

He relaxed his pose a little bit, but still appeared to be angry. “Yeah, but you’re my girlfriend. People should know better.”

You smiled softly at his protectiveness, and stood up from your chair to press a kiss to his cheek. Your hands lightly grasped his face, and you were thankful for the fact that your boots had heels high enough to be at his height. “People shouldn’t, but people do. People are assholes, so people are going to leave asshole comments. It doesn’t bother me, Michael. Don’t let it bother you.”

Michael’s face softened, and he pulled you into a warm hug. You smiled at the simple but meaningful motion. Michael wasn’t really one for affection when you started dating, but now, he seemed to take every chance he got to touch you.

“I’m proud of you for handling this shit so well, but if this ever happens again, tell me. And I don’t care what you say, I’m going to talk about this in videos to make sure it stops.”

You rolled your eyes, but secretly enjoyed the fact that he was acting this way over something that wasn’t really that big of a deal. It was his way of showing he cared. “I love you, Michael.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
